To Hell And Back
by ForeverDream2012
Summary: There isn't much Theseus Scamander is afraid of, but something happening to his little brother is definitely one of them. When an old war friend goes after Newt, Theseus will go through hell and back to save him, no matter what it costs. Rated T for mentions of torture in future chapters. Contains OC's.
1. Chapter 1

There isn't much Theseus Scamander could say he's afraid of these days. War numbed most of his emotions and then the things he's seen after with his job as Head Auror made him question the good of the world truly. He lost his beloved fiancé to the war against Grindelwald, and with her his will to live. He continues to struggle every day with the battle in his own mind and the reason he puts up the fight is so it wouldn't be his brother who finds his body.

Newt was worried for him. Theseus could feel the stare when his back was turned and hear the whispers of Tina trying to ease Newt's mind on the situation. The younger Scamander convinced him to stay with him at his own flat, which he didn't mind as much because his place was full of too many memories of Leta. He just didn't want to intrude on him and Tina, who also lives with Newt and the two finally confessed their feelings for one another. Theseus couldn't help but feel happy for him. Newt's the only reason Theseus continues to fight. He finally has him back, and he doesn't want to lose him all over again.

"Stop!" Theseus bellows, his wand in hand as he stands in between the two men and the exit of the alleyway. Grindelwald followers planning a secret meeting. One had blond hair and the other had brown. An easy stop by this point, even if he's alone. The rest of his team is on their own missions, and Tina had to go home to America to handle a few things at the MACUSA. "Drop your wands!"

They never listen the first time, Theseus thought to himself as one of the men tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on the oldest Scamander. He gets out of the way at the last moment and shouts the stun spell on both men. It hits one and the other uses his wand to reflect it.

"Theseus Scamander. War hero and Head Auror. I didn't think they'd send you just for one meeting." he says, and Theseus scoffs to himself. Many know him. It's not hard. Luckily to his knowledge, no one has put the pieces together on him and Newt being brothers. His brother's a famous writer now after all, and not to mention being hunted by Grindelwald. That combined with Theseus' titles could lead to nothing but trouble for both brothers.

"Well, didn't have anything better to do, so." Theseus replies, indifferently. "Stupefy!"

This time the blond isn't able to dodge it, and the moment he falls, Theseus uses a binding spell on both of them, but doesn't approach them immediately. Instead, he looks around, listening to the noises in the dark alleyway. That was too easy. It's never easy.

"There are more of you, aren't there?"

"No, we just needed to keep you busy for an hour."

"What?"

"Scamander isn't a very popular last name, you know." Theseus feels his heart sink in his chest as he spins around and sees the one man that put up a bit more of a fight has a large smile on his face. He lowers his wand and lifts the man with dark eyes and blond hair up and slams him against the brick wall nearby.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demands but doesn't receive an answer. He growls and throws the man to the ground and then grabs both by their arms and gets them to the Ministry to be held.

"Scamander, there you are. We need-." Travers starts as three wizards enter the law enforcement office to take away the two criminals.

"I have to go." Theseus doesn't wait for a reply before he apparates away and runs to Newt's flat. He's alone for the day. When he saw the youngest Scamander this morning, Pickett was sick, and Newt said he would stay home for the day to care for the ill creature. Theseus gets to the front door but finds it already open. "Newt!"

He darts inside, wand ready, but finds the living room empty. The bookshelf is broken, and there's a small pool of blood beside it, as if someone was thrown into it. The house is wrecked compared to when Theseus was last here, and his stomach is in knots as he frantically searches for his younger brother.

"Newt! Newt, please tell me you're here!" he runs downstairs and finds Newt's suitcase closed with a note on top of it addressed to Theseus, and beside it was the sick Pickett. He walks over, picks the creature up and puts it into his own jacket pocket for warmth as he reads the letter.

_Theseus Scamander,_

_By this point, I imagine you know we have your brother, Newt Scamander. Don't worry, he isn't too hurt, we just had to hold him down. He's a fighter like you and was definitely not an easy one to get a hold of. Luckily his love for his creatures made him back down and we promised we wouldn't harm that tree thing._

_You're probably wondering who I am and what I have to gain from this. Those men weren't Grindelwald followers, but it was a guarantee for them to catch your attention if they were. No, they're two old friends of mine, almost as old as our friendship. Or, how old it would be if you didn't wrong me._

_But, all is forgiven, don't worry. I've taken it upon myself to right this wrong, and the best way to do that is simple revenge. Newt's valuable. He's causing quite the rampage in the magical creatures department, he's already wanted by many, and he's your brother. By the end of the week, he'll be dead._

_Better hurry,_

_Lawrence Walls._

Lawrence Walls. An old friend from war. Theseus hadn't spoken to him ever since they got into that fight two weeks after they returned home. They had been drinking at Theseus' home, while he doesn't remember what was said, Lawrence had made a comment about Newt and said something about the war that threw Theseus over the edge. A fight broke out and he never heard from him again.

There isn't much Theseus could say he's scared of. But something happening to his brother is definitely his worst fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt Scamander, despite popular belief, is not weak. He's skilled in combat and has a creative streak most people couldn't keep up with. It gives him an advantage on the field. Not to mention Theseus taught him to duel. He knew it would ease his brother's mind while he traveled if he could protect himself.

Tina's gone to America for the next two weeks, and needless to say, Newt misses her. Ever since Paris, she's stayed by his side while her and Theseus continued the hunt for Grindelwald and Queenie. Paris is still a sore subject to all of them, especially Theseus. Newt's brother is a protector, a skilled auror, and altogether one of the best people Newt knows. He knows that if Thee could go back, he would trade places with Leta, no questions asked, and that terrifies him. That's one of the main reasons he convinced Theseus to stay with him. Newt's well aware that Theseus has favored him since they were kids and could hardly say no to him.

It's comforting to have Theseus with him anyway. Yes, there was still some tension of repairing their brotherhood, but for the most part it's been good for both of them. Theseus sleeps better knowing that Newt's at least in the same house as him, so if he's needed, he could be there in seconds. And Newt took comfort in his brother's presence and the ability to look after the older one.

"Alright, Pickett, this should ease the fever up." Newt says out-loud to the Bowtruckle, as he uses a dropper bottle to allow the creature to drink a bit of potion. "You'll feel better in no time, don't you worry. Try to rest now."

The small creature climbs up on Newt and gets in his coat pocket and Newt smiles. He puts the bottle down and then goes to check on the baby nifflers, to find one has escaped.

"Of course." he reaches for the glove and searches the basement for the creature when he hears a crash upstairs. He stops and reaches for his wand, checking to make sure Pickett was well hidden before investigating. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he listens, but finds silence. He cautiously opens the door and steps into the kitchen. He glances around and before he can think of anything, he hears a loud yell.

"Crucio!" Newt drops his wand and lets out a yelp of pain and he collapses to the ground. The pain claws at his chest as he struggles to catch his breath. "Well, well, Newton Scamander. It's been quite some time since I last saw you."

"Lawrence?" he looks up and sees an old friend of his brother's standing above him, with his wand glowing at his face. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a message clear to your brother." Lawrence is a tall man, with black hair and decently built. Theseus had three friends come out of war. Lawrence, then two friends from Hogwarts, Catherine and Jack. Jack works at the Ministry with Theseus, and Catherine is a doctor at St. Mungo's, her healer status during war allowing her to get a job almost anywhere. Newt realizes he hadn't heard about Lawrence in years. Thee never gave him an explanation and he never asked.

"Hurt me and Theseus will kill you." Newt warns. Just a few moments, Newt tells himself, then he'll regain the ability to move and he can hold Lawrence off no problem. "We both know that."

"Your brother is occupied at the moment."

"If you think that'll stop him then you've clearly forgotten how stubborn Theseus can be." Newt replies. "Lawrence, just leave. We can pretend none of this ever happened."

"Don't worry, I'll leave soon." Lawrence says, as he aims his wand towards Newt once more. The Scamander takes a leap of faith and darts forward, relieved that he can move again, and grabs the wand. Lawrence, taken by surprise, jumps back but Newt manages to get the wand. He aims it.

"Leave. Now." his voice is not threatening, but firm. Lawrence takes a step back when his eyes fall on something, and before Newt can think of what, Lawrence dives down and grabs Pickett and the baby niffler. Newt instinctively reaches for his pocket and realizes Pickett must have fell when he did.

"What are these things?" Lawrence asks. "You know, you were always fond of odd creatures."

"Leave them alone."

"Drop my wand and kick it over here." Lawrence says. "Or I could break this one in half."

Newt's eyes lock on Pickett. Lawrence could harm the small creature without much effort. The niffler is just a baby, still fragile. Newt couldn't allow Lawrence to hurt his creatures. So, he complies, dropping the wand and kicking it over to the man and then putting his hands up in defeat.

"Put them down now." he says, and Lawrence picks up the wand and sends an attack at Newt swiftly, throwing him back into the bookshelf and Newt collapses. The impact breaks the bookshelf and Newt can feel the blood pouring down from his back. When he tries to stand, the room starts spinning and he hits the floor again as spots cover his vision. The last thing he remembers is hearing the footsteps getting closer to him and the room slowly fading black.

Theseus looks over the note again, trying to see if there's a clue as to where he can find his brother, but when he doesn't see anything the anxiety rips away at his chest. Newt's in danger. He's alone and hurt.

"Alright, alright, Theseus, pull yourself together. Keep it together to find him." Theseus repeats to himself over and over, while taking several deep breaths. He can't lose his little brother. He just can't. And he won't. He reaches for his wand and apparates back to the Ministry. Travers is there, talking to two other aurors when he sees Theseus.

"Scamander! Why the hell did you leave like that?"

"Those two men I brought in earlier, where are they?"

"In the cells waiting to be questioned. Why?"

"Newton Scamander has been kidnapped and they were in on it." Theseus answers, coldly. Travers' eyes widen.

"We'll get questioning them right away." he says. Theseus is well aware that Travers isn't a fan of Newt, but he does have great respect for him. Besides, Theseus could feel the heat of anger fuming over his body and he imagined he looked like one not to mess with at the moment. It's rare he gets angry anymore, but the idea of something happening to Newt is enough to make him willingly kill someone.

"I'll handle the questioning. I'll need a search team for Lawrence Walls. He was an old war friend who signed the letter."

"Of course, Scamander." Travers says, and Theseus turns and darts to the cells. No one stopped to say hello or distract him in any way. Once he gets to the cells he sees both men from earlier, handcuffed. The blond one looks at him and his eyes instantly widen.

"Where is he?" Theseus demands, drawing his wand that glows menacingly at his side.

"We don't know."

"Look, one of two things will happen. You're either going to tell me willingly where I can find Walls and my brother, or I'm going to beat it out of you." Theseus warns, transforming into a completely different person. He's always been protective over Newt, ever since they were children. He couldn't help it. His brother was everything to him and he'd be damned if he ever allowed someone to hurt a hair on his head.

"Lawrence didn't tell us where he'd take him." the brown haired one answers.

"All he told us was that you're the reason his friend died in war and that he was going to avenge him."

"His friend? Who?" the war? Theseus watched more men die than he wanted to remember.

"Rodney Biggs." he answers, indifferently. Rodney. Theseus remembers. The man who was slowly losing his mind to the war and being around Muggles. A pureblood not meant for war. He lost his mind one night and went to kill Theseus' best friend, Jack Hunters, in the middle of hysteria. Hell broke lose in the barrack and Theseus tried to stop it, but when Rodney turned to attack Theseus, he fought back to the point where it ended in death.

"Where can I find Newt?"

"He wouldn't tell us." it would be easier to just beat it out of them. Theseus, who normally hates violence, actually wants to beat these bastards senselessly for the part they played.

"Scamander. I think this will be more helpful." Theseus turns around to see Travers walking in and holding up a bottle of Veritaserum. "If they know anything, they'll be forced to tell us."

"You're not a big fan of Newt, why are you helping me?" Theseus asks. Is he going to want something at the end of this? Not that Theseus wouldn't agree to it. It's only been two hours and he's ready to have his brother safe at home, no matter what it costs.

"I'll admit, I'm not his biggest fan, but he is the brother of the Head Auror and a famous writer now. And the fact that Grindelwald is after him makes his safety a priority of the Ministry. Also, Hunters is in the process of getting a search party together. He was not very happy needless to say." Travers says. "He was almost as angry as you."

Yes, Jack has been Theseus' friend since their first year at Hogwarts along with Catherine. Both know Newt very well because of Theseus and understand just how amazing his little brother is. It doesn't surprise him one bit that Jack would drop everything and start up a search for Newt.

Theseus nods and takes the Veritaserum and forces both men to take it. Once they do so, they each sit there for a moment, trying to fight an already lost battle.

"Where is Newt?"

"Lawrence didn't give us an exact location, but we know it's somewhere by Hogsmeade, or around the area." the blond answers.

"What is he going to do to Newt?"

"Torture him until you get there, and he's going to kill your brother right in front of you." the brown haired one answers and Theseus scoffs. No one is going to hurt Newt in his presence.

"Who all is with Newt right now?"

"Just him."

"I need to get to Newt now." Theseus tells Travers. "I need the search parties to search around Hogsmeade, including the woods. And I'm also going to need some more information on Lawrence Walls. His friend died years ago I don't understand why he's going after Newt now."

"He was waiting for the perfect time. Your fiancé died and it's been the first time since then that Newt was alone, and his girlfriend wouldn't be here to help you." the blond one says.

"Don't worry, Scamander. We'll find your brother." Travers says, as he grabs Theseus' arm to prevent him from attacking one of the two. "Meet up with Hunters. You two can divide and conquer the search parties."


	3. Chapter 3

Theseus walks through the hall swiftly, passing by everyone with little to no effort, and walks into the office of Jack Hunters, his best friend and another auror. When he walks inside of the cubicle, he sees piles of paper stacked with Lawrence Wall's face and another stack of a missing person's photo, Newt. Jack, a man as tall as Theseus with light blond hair, currently messier than Newt's, and green eyes, and well built. He looks up.

"Search party is underway. I dug up everything I could on Lawrence, and Travers had these made in case you want to get the public involved."

"Hold off on that. We don't want to risk Newt getting hurt." Theseus replies. "Have you found anything that could narrow down the search?"

"No. I don't understand, why would he go after Newt in the first place?"

"Because of Rodney Biggs." Theseus answers, darkly and Jack looks up.

"What?"

"Yes, that's what those two bastards down there were telling me. Lawrence wants revenge against me for killing his friend, so he intends to kill my brother. I imagine right now he's just toying with me."

"We're going to find him and we're going to get Newt home, safe and sound, Thee. And Lawrence isn't getting away with this." Jack assures him, and Theseus can tell he's about to drive his fist into a wall. "Should we make sure Catherine's okay?"

"Do you think he'd target her, too?"

"Better safe than sorry."

"We'll have her come here until we know it's safe. Then we immediately join the search for Newt."

"I'll get to her and you can start the search. The sooner we find Newt, the better." Jack replies, and Theseus nods. "We're going to find him. No matter what it takes."

Meanwhile

When Newt wakes up again, he finds himself in a basement, his shirt gone but his torso bandaged. He tries to recall what happened before. He was taking care of Pickett, a niffler was loose, then… Lawrence. He was in his house. How did he know where Newt lived? He talked about Theseus, something about getting revenge. But what had Theseus done? His brother is one of the kindest people he knows, even as Head Auror he tries to help everyone he can. What could he have done that would cause this man to hate him so much?

Newt looks around the basement and finds a desk. He looks through the drawers and finds old letters addressed to him from Theseus, during the war and after. When Theseus was on missions and Newt hadn't heard from him or didn't know if his brother was alive. When he found out that Theseus had written to everyone besides him, he'd been furious at the older one. But Theseus did write to him.

He then finds letters he sent to Theseus during his time traveling. Yes, at this point the brothers had a very strained relationship, but Newt knew Theseus worried about him and would sleep better at night knowing Newt was alive and well on his travels. He never got them, which is why he never wrote back. But why would Lawrence take the letters? What did he have to gain?

The youngest Scamander tries to find anything to help aid in his escape, but only finds more things about him and Theseus. Newt walking into his home. Theseus and Newt together at Leta's funeral and Theseus hanging on to Newt for dear life. A copy of Newt's book, Theseus at his job. One letter catches his eye. When he was 16, Theseus had been 24 in the military and that entire year Newt hadn't heard a word from him. But Theseus did try to reach out.

_Little brother,_

_ Mother told me about Hogwarts and about your innocence. I want you to know, contrary to what might be said, I'm not upset or disappointed in you. I understand taking the fall for your friend and it takes true bravery and courage to do such a thing, and I'm proud of you for that._

_ I know right now you're hurting, but I also know you don't want to admit it. Just know that I may be away, but I'm with you in spirit and you have my full support. Sometimes doors shut, little one, but there's always a window open. We're going to figure this out. I'm with you every step of the way._

_ I miss you, Newt, and I hope you're okay. I'll be home soon, don't worry about me. When I return, we'll figure something out. Please write back this time. I haven't heard from you in ages._

_Your brother,_

_Theseus_

Newt never received this letter. He thought Theseus was so angry and disappointed that he simply didn't write, that he disowned his brother for disgracing the family name. But Theseus had reached out. He wanted Newt to know he still cared, and he wasn't angry.

Then there were military reports. An incident between a Rodney Biggs, Jack Hunters, and Theseus Scamander. Apparently Biggs had attacked Jack, and when Theseus tried to intervene, went after him. Theseus ended up drawing his wand and killing the man.

"Your brother killed my friend when he needed help the most." Newt jumps and turns around at the sight of Lawrence.

"Your friend was going to kill Jack or Theseus."

"No, he wasn't."

"Lawrence, I know Theseus. If he could have avoided it, he would have."

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to avenge Rodney and I'm going to kill you. But not yet."

"Killing me won't bring your friend back." Newt replies, softly. "Theseus… he's lost enough in life. The war didn't just take your friend, it took plenty of his. Then he lost the love of his life. He's lost plenty."

"Newt, I didn't plan on killing you at first. I know how much your brother cares about you and I personally think you're a good man. At first I tried to isolate him from you, but now that won't work."

"Isolate him from me? You mean stealing our letters?"

"It worked at first. You began to think your brother couldn't stand you, and he thought you hated him. But now, I have to take more drastic measures."

"Lawrence, if you kill me, you're not going to bring your friend back, and Theseus will return the favor." Newt warns, cautiously. "Just think this through."

"I've thought about this for years, Newt. I'm sorry you have to die for your brother's mistakes."

"You don't have to do this, Lawrence. You're upset about your friend, and I'm sorry, but would he want you to be a killer?"

"Newt, whether I kill you or not, I'm still a killer. Your brother and Jack, they're killers. Soldiers are killers, I'm afraid. You're just going to be another one lost to battle." Lawrence says, as he draws his wand and aims it at the youngest Scamander, then fires a painful curse that sends him flying back into the wall, busting his head against the concrete. "But, first your brother will suffer."

"Grief has taken over you." Newt still tries to reason with the man, words grinding through.

Lawrence rolls his eyes and walks over to him and uses his wand to cut Newt's chest, not enough to kill him, but enough to make him scream in agony. He crumbles against the ground, cursing.

"Blame your brother for your suffering." Lawrence says, and leaves the basement.

Meanwhile

"No one here recognizes Walls." an auror tells Theseus, as the Head Auror walks over to the search party.

"No one?"

"Afraid not, sir."

"Have you found any abandoned buildings? Anywhere that no one would think to go to?"

"We have a couple of leads. There's a house at the edge of town, and then we were going to search the woods for anything that may hold your brother."

"Good, I'm going to do some searching of my own. Let me know if you find anything and if you need to, use your wand to signal me."

"Yes, sir." the man nods and Theseus leaves without another word. Each man watches him, cautiously, aware of how much Theseus cares for his brother. Newt's caused quite the ruckus some days in the office, and Theseus is always the first one to jump to his defense. The man who spoke to him pities the poor soul that dared to hurt Newt, to put him through such a thing. Theseus is one of the kindest people at the Ministry but isn't the kind of guy you want to throw over the edge.

Theseus walks into the woods, wand drawn. He takes caution, looking everywhere, telling himself he'll search the entire world a thousand times over if that's what it takes to find Newt.

"I'm coming, little brother, don't you worry." Theseus promises.


	4. Chapter 4

The December winds blow around Theseus, and the snow crunches beneath his feet. He can see his breath as he pants heavily, refusing for a single moment to stop searching. His mind weighs down on his entire body.

Had someone tried to signal him, and he just didn't see it? How much longer would Newt be in harm's way? How much longer until he saw his brother again? Was Newt still…?

The very thought of it sends a shiver down the oldest of the Scamander brothers' back. It destroyed him every moment of every day that Leta was gone from this earth. That he failed to save her, and had he been competent enough to protect both Newt and himself she wouldn't have had to save him. Had he been good enough, she would still be alive. Would Newt be another victim of his own inabilities?

Theseus silently begged everyone in the universe he possibly could that Newt was alright. That he would be able to see his younger brother again and be given another chance?

Or was Newt surviving Grindelwald the second chance and Theseus blew it?

"Any sign of him yet?"

Theseus jumps at the break of the unbearably loud silence, readies his wand, but only sees Jack. Beside him is a girl a foot shorter than Theseus himself, with long, curly black hair, shining blue eyes and a rather petite built. Despite her undeniable beauty, Theseus knows first-hand Catherine isn't to be underestimated. Another friend from his years at Hogwarts and a teammate during the war.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" the auror asks.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm going to find the tosser that tried to hurt Newt." Catherine answers. "Any sign of him?"

"No, but I'm not done searching."

"Should we divide and conquer?" Jack asks. "Whoever finds a sign of anything or runs into any trouble, signal the others."

"Sounds like a good plan." Catherine says, and they both look at Theseus for approval. Trying to ignore the lump in his throat, Thee nods.

"Try to stay safe, both of you."

Meanwhile

Newt takes a deep, ragged breath as he stood up. Scattered letters surround the almost broken man. The letters he had once sent to his brother are in balls, thrown across the room, and the letters Theseus had attempted to sent to him sit beside him. He read each one three times over before finally getting the strength to stand.

He looks around the basement, trying to find a clear way out, but the only exit would be the door. He listened against the cold frame and couldn't hear anything, so holding his breath, he tries to open it. Unlocked. Clearly a trap. But he needs to get himself out of here before Theseus finds him.

Newt checks to make sure he's truly alone, and more than confused when he finds himself so. Why would Lawrence leave him alone? He made it clear that he wanted revenge against Theseus, that he wanted to kill Newt.

_What am I walking into?_

The younger Scamander brother steps out of the basement with caution, his ribcage burning and everything in him ached. Perhaps Lawrence assumed that Newt's injuries would stop him from getting too far.

Newt looks outside of a window and sees he's in the middle of the snow- and ice-covered woods. Maybe Lawrence knew with his injuries, Newt would probably get lost and freeze to death. He said he hated to have to hurt Newt, so maybe he just thought he would let nature take care of it for him.

Still, he needs to take this chance. For his own life. For Theseus, Tina, and his creatures. He has people he needs to look after. Who else would willingly take care of his creatures, and love them the way he does? Who will make sure Tina eats, sleeps, and takes care of herself? And who else than him to watch over Theseus? His brother couldn't handle his death. Sure, Catherine and Jack would keep an eye on him, but all three of them are so busy all the time, how could they? Jacob would look after Tina if she returned to America, but he needs Newt around himself. He needs his friend.

Summoning up the rest of his bravery, Newt walks out of the cabin he's been held hostage in and looks at his surroundings. There's no way to tell which way to go, so Newt heads forward. He searches for paths along his way.

Each moment drags on longer than the previous. The cold makes the pain worse and eventually Newt collapses, falling face first into the untouched snow. When he tries to stand, his legs buckle up and cause him to go right back down.

Why isn't he more alarmed by this, Newt wonders. Maybe it's because of how his eyelids fall heavy, and his body just weighs too much to get up. With a foggy mind, Newt stops trying to stand, instead lays there and closes his eyes. Sleep will make his pain go away.

Nearby

Catherine adjusts her coat as she continues to walk through the woods. She studies her surroundings and listens to every noise the woods make. The rustle of leaves under the snow as she steps, the winds hitting the tree branches, the softest steps of a doe a few yards away. Nothing else. No sign that anyone has been this far in all winter, but she still needs to try.

She hasn't been this on edge since she left the war, acting as a nurse. When no muggle was around, she would heal the wounds of unconscious soldiers who wouldn't have survived any other way. She was known as a miracle worker and eventually started to sneak off with Theseus and Jack to aid them in combat. She wasn't there the night that Rodney Biggs snapped, but Jack told her what happened. The trio didn't worry about that, or at least tried not to. The war was hard enough to escape from, the last thing any of them needed was to carry any more weight on their shoulders.

But now it's come back to slap them all in the face. Newt is in danger and they need to make sure he gets home safe. Whatever it takes.

Catherine silently wonders how much more Theseus can take before he goes over the edge. She knew of his engagement to Leta, and while she was invited to the wedding, she made it a point to step back from them. There had always been something between her and Theseus, that tried to ignore. But even with all the distance and confusion, she knew that Theseus loved that girl. Losing her must have hit him hard. He already suffered enough during the war and then at his job with the Ministry. And now Newt.

She remembers when she first met Newt. He couldn't have been older than 5. She and Jack were there while Newt was growing up, and she's proud of the man he's become. Even when the brothers stopped talking, she knew Theseus would rather die than let anything happen to Newt. They're finally friends again, and if something does happen to the younger one, she knows there's no one, not even her or Jack, that could save Theseus from his own mind.

Catherine's thoughts are cut off when she sees a limp figure in the snow.

"Newt!" she yells, and launches a signal in the clear winter sky as she runs towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Newt! Newt, bloody hell, what did he do to you?" Jack looks over at Catherine, horrified. He ran the moment he saw the flare in the air, but Theseus hadn't arrived yet. "Catherine, can you heal him?"

"Not in these conditions," she answers. "We need to get him somewhere warm."

Jack could barely manage a nod. He tried to lift Newt off the snow, but in return the younger Scamander screamed in agony. Jack jumps back and looks at Catherine, horrified.

Theseus and Newt acted as his brothers, when his own turned their backs on him. Theseus was his first friend and he looked at Newt like his own brother. From the moment he met him, he wanted to keep him safe. He wanted to see Newt grow and prosper in whatever he wanted to do. Even when Theseus worried that Newt was going into a field that wasn't ideal, Jack just wanted Newt happy and safe. He was almost as worried as Theseus when he learned that Grindelwald was after him. He doubled in on shifts to hunt the bastard down and tried to make sure Theseus didn't go overboard.

As Theseus' "second-in-command," Jack knew as much about Theseus as someone could. He knew of Theseus' fears, the mourning of Leta and his friends. He knew of the nightmares that haunted Theseus in war and his stress of work. He also knew what threats were against Newt. Him or Theseus would get a file about a potential danger and take care of it immediately. This was different. He was supposed to help protect Newt. Not let this happen to him.

"Jack, Jack, please, I need your head in the game. Newt needs your focus," Catherine grabs his arm and pulls him back to reality.

"Newt! Merlin's beard, what happened to you!?" Theseus' voice cuts through everyone like a knife.

"Theseus, we need to get him out of here!" Catherine yells. Theseus gets to their side and closely examines Newt.

"I'll have Lawrence's head for this," Theseus mumbles, carefully putting a hand on Newt's chest. Jack watches him, readying himself to calm Theseus down from a full-on mental breakdown.

"Thee?" Newt mumbles, causing everyone to jump. He doesn't open his eyes and shows no clear signs of regaining consciousness.

"I'm here, Newt. We all are. I'll get you somewhere safe. You're okay now. I'm right here," Theseus says. Jack remembers the last time Theseus spoke like this was when Newt was 11 and Theseus had briefly visited from war and the elder learned how poorly he was being treated at Hogwarts.

"We should get him to your apartment. I can heal him from there and we can keep him safe. Jack, you should notify the search party of this update, but have them search for Lawrence."

"If you find Lawrence, get me. I'm not going to let him get away with this," Theseus says. Jack nods as he watches Theseus carefully lift Newt, ignoring his screams and then soothing him. Once Newt stops screaming in agony, he leans on his brother's chest.

Later

Newt wakes up in a soft bed with lavender sheets. His vision blurs for a few moments as he blinks away the water in his eyes. What happened? He remembers leaving the cabin. Was he dead? Why did Lawrence willingly let him go? He wanted revenge against Theseus. Had he done something to Newt in those periods he lost consciousness? Was he toying with his older brother to put him through hell? He had been messing with them for years.

Everything hurts and he feels like he could throw up. He looks around the room and sees a picture of Leta on the bedside, then another of him and Theseus.

Theseus' room. In his apartment.

Then everything hits him at once. He remembers hearing Theseus' voice while he was in the snow. But he thought he was dead. He thought he was just hearing things. He heard two other voices, too. Familiar and safe.

He tries to set up again, yelping in pain as it feels like his side is being ripped open. His wounds were wrapped, but still healing. The bruises were gone from his arms.

"Newt? You're awake."

Before he could even turn his head, Newt feels a strong hug. Theseus. Normally, he would pull away, but he didn't want to.

"Theseus," he says.

"I'm here. Thank Merlin you're okay. You've been out for two days now." Was Theseus crying? His brother's grip was tighter than normal, and the hug lasted long, even for him.

"I'm okay, Theseus," he says. When Theseus pulls away, Newt sees the tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I just… Newt, I thought I lost you back there for a minute. I'm just relieved you're okay now. I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"It's not your fault, Theseus."

For a few moments, neither of them speaks. Truth be told, Newt did feel safer with his auror brother right there, but he could feel the anxiety and depression within him.

"Lawrence let me go. I don't know why. There were moments where I was unconscious in the cabin and there are a lot of parts that are just a blur."

"What do you remember?"

"Reading your letters." Theseus raised an eyebrow. "The ones you sent to me after I was expelled from Hogwarts. Lawrence intercepted and cut communication between us off. I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you."

"I know that now. I'm sorry I didn't reach out again after that."

"I don't blame you. I'm sorry I let this happen to you, Newt. I truly am."

"I don't hold you responsible for it."

"I hold myself responsible. I'm the reason Lawrence is after you. I killed his friend, Newt."

"He was going to kill Jack and maybe you and your other men. You didn't have much of a choice, Theseus."

"I could have saved Rodney before all of it happened, but I didn't. But what's done is done. I have to face the consequences of my actions and I need to figure out a way to get you out of this."

"I can help."

"This isn't your fight."

"And Grindelwald being after me isn't your fight."

"Yes, it is."

"Then this is mine, too," Newt argues. Theseus doesn't respond. "You're my brother, meaning your fights are mine."

"I can't let anything happen to you because of me, Newt. You know I can't. You're… you're all I have left."

Before they can continue their discussion, the burning sensation in his side spreads throughout his torso and Newt screams, hitting the hardwood floor.

"Newt? Newt!"

Newt tries to respond, but the pain makes it impossible. Theseus kneels beside him, putting a hand on his head to prevent it from continuously hitting the floor as he spazzes.

"Newt, Merlin's beard! It's okay. I'm here, you're going to be fine," Theseus tries to sooth him, but Newt could barely make it out over the sound of his own screams. Eventually, the pain spreads to his entire body and he blacks out.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't let anything happen to you because of me, Newt. You know I can't. You're… you're all I have left," Theseus sighs. Newt smiles sadly.

It was against everything Theseus ever stood for. His entire childhood, everything was about protecting Newt. He couldn't let Newt fight alongside him and then get himself in danger.

Before Newt can respond, his eyes widen in pain and Theseus could swear he hears sizzling from the wound that Catherine couldn't manage to heal, so she had to go get a healing potion instead. She had to make it, but Theseus thought as long as he kept an eye on it and used basic healing spells to keep it at bay, it would be fine.

Newt's screams fill Theseus' ears and before Theseus could move, Newt hits the hardwood floor. Theseus gets to his side immediately as he starts spazzing. Instinctively, Theseus puts his hand on Newt's head to protect him from the floor as his head keeps hitting the ground. He winces as his hand is slammed over and over but could barely feel the pain over the worry for him.

"Newt? Newt!"

Nothing. His brother's eyes were falling to the back of his head.

"Newt, Merlin's beard! It's okay. I'm here, you're going to be fine," Theseus assures him, trying to sooth him, but Newt continues to scream. Theseus pulls him into his arms and hold him until Newt loses consciousness once more.

After Newt collapses against his chest, the room falls silent. Theseus' face is wet with tears as he rocks Newt back and forth. After a few moments, he looks at the wound on Newt's stomach and sees the bandaging burnt against the wound. When he grazes it, Newt yelps in pain. Pulling back, he gets Newt back on his bed, the lavender flashing back to Leta, but he shakes it off. He kneels beside the bed and leans his head down.

Then Newt yells again. This time in different agony. When Theseus glances over, he sees letters being etched beside the wound.

_He's not safe._

"Merlin's beard," Theseus mumbles. He reaches for his wand and tries to heal the wound, but it doesn't work. He hears his front door bust open and when he goes to attack, Catherine appears in the doorway. Tears are rolling down as she holds crumbled up papers in her hands.

"Newt just had another episode. I can't heal his wounds, and more are appearing."

"Theseus… I found out what spell Lawrence used. It's a dark curse. He's poisoned Newt's body and he's using a doll to open more wounds. He had to take Newt to perform the ritual. Has he woken up at all?"

"Only for a few minutes."

"What did he say?"

"That Lawrence let him go and-."

"He doesn't remember a lot of what happened?" Catherine finishes. Theseus looks back at Newt. "Theseus, there is no spell that can heal him."

"A potion."

"That would require killing Lawrence and draining his blood. But you know what will happen if you mess with dark magic."

"I don't care about that. If I have to kill Lawrence, I'll kill him with my bare hands. I need to save Newt."

"We don't even know where he is."

"I'll find him."

"Theseus-."

"I'll find that bastard, Catherine. I'll find him and I'll make him suffer and no one will stand in my way," Theseus snaps. He spins around and faces Catherine once more. "I can't lose him. I won't. I'll save him."

"Thee. We will do everything in our power, but I'm worried about you. You can't… who am I kidding? You're going to do it anyway."

"Yes, I can't let my little brother die. I can't lose the last little bit of family I have left."

The two stop when Newt stirs again. This time, tears wet his cheeks as he tries to set up again.

"Newt, darling, easy."

"Something's wrong," Newt says. He reaches out for Theseus. Within seconds, he's by his side.

"It's okay, little one. I'm going to figure this out," Theseus assures him.

"Newt take this potion, darling. It'll help with the pain." Catherine sits beside Newt and has him drink the potion. Newt does so and then lay back down, and Theseus could tell by the exhale, his brother was feeling a little better. His tense muscles tell Theseus he's still in great pain.

"You can rest, little brother. I'm going to fix this, I promise."

"Stop blaming yourself, Thee. You do that too much."

Newt falls back asleep and Theseus gets up. He walks to his office when he notices a letter taped to his window. He walks over and gets it and immediately opens it.

_Theseus,_

_Remember those nights we all were convinced we were going to die? That Muggle technology may actually be able to kill us. When you thought we were asleep, you and Jack would talk to each other about your fears. I would stay up and listen, especially after the night you killed my friend. I remember one night you woke up in a fit when you thought your brother was dead._

_Ever since that night, I memorized the name Newt Scamander. I followed him once I got home, convinced that after everything you've done, he would be perfect for revenge. You took away an important person in my life. I would take away the most important to you._

_As I continued to watch Newt, I knew that he didn't deserve to die for your mistakes, but you were too blind to see that. Killing him with dark magic would be a way to twist the knife in the wound._

_Because of how smart you are, I'm sure you know that you'll have to kill me to save him. That shouldn't be too hard. You're already a killer after all._

_Just thought I would give you a heads up, everyone you and Jack tried to save Newton from is now aware of his conditions. It would be a true shame if they were to go after him, too, wouldn't it?_

_Enjoy the last few days with your brother._

_LW_

It is just a game to him. Grief took Lawrence away, ripped him apart until he couldn't continue anymore and wanted revenge.

Theseus thinks back to the night everything went down. He could have spared Rodney's life. Maybe could have saved the poor guy, but he didn't. He chose Jack.

Could he do it all over again? Take a man's life? There were still times he woke up in the middle of the night, seeing Rodney's face fall and pale when the spell hit his chest.

His mind flashes back to Newt. The way his brother cried and reached out to him. Imagining him alone, in the dark, being tortured by dark magic.

He would kill Lawrence if it meant saving Newt.


End file.
